Uncovering Cicada Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the main information hub pertaining to the mystery of 3301/Cicada. Please use the menu to access any pages which might be of interest to you. We got support from Wikia staff who edited custom CSS just for us! Thanks everybody contribuing to this. Cicada 3301 2014! Latest factual paragraph link This is just link to the part of CURRENT article where we lost our track. Bellow this paragraph are possible leads and hints. Above it should be only factual data. Should. Trust nothing. Always verify everything. MAIN MENU OF PAGES FOR CICADA 2014 (all main and subpages regarding Cicada 3301 2014 Puzzle) CICADA 3301 2014 PUZZLE FACTS PART 3 (begins with ONION 3, walkthrough, low noise article) CURRENT This is a page to add current progresses; new discoveries should be posted here. Put here only things that led to next step. Keep this article low noise. Only step by step walkthrough, with all links necessary to redo and check every step of puzzle. Try to explain things so that they are friendly and understandable to people visiting wikia for first time. Cicada 2014 Recruitment Puzzle Really clean and concise article, regularly updated. 2014 MENU OF SUBPAGES (feel free to create more) *'MAIN CICADA 3301 2014 PAGE PART 4/4 NOT YET IN USE' *'MAIN CICADA 3301 2014 PAGE PART 3/3 >CURRENT<' *'MAIN CICADA 3301 2014 PAGE PART 2/3 ' DISCONTINUED *'MAIN CICADA 3301 2014 PAGE PART 1/3' DISCONTINUED *Clean lean version of puzzle progress *Liber Primus Sacret Cicada Book *Theories about 3301.jpg from onion 1 *Few logs and details about factorizing operation *Things that had been xored *www.3301.eu is fake *Primes mentioned in 2014 puzzle *Primus Libre CICADA 3301 book *NEW CICADA 3301 2014 related SUB PAGE 3 * IMPORTANT for new visitors: NEW USERS, PLEASE READ ALWAYS REMEMBER THE NUMBER ONE RULE OF TRUSTING PEOPLE Current status: ACTIVE Currently we're having a high amount of community activity, due to recent news coverage. Communication The main communication between members of the collective is IRC. In 2014 we used Freenode, and the channel can be found at #33012014 Low noise channels: #Cicada3301 #cicadasolvers #3301linux #33012013 #CicadaWiki 2014/04/01 Old channel #33012013 was abandoned becasue we are not in 2013 anymore. All old users and new users are automatically redirected to channel #33012014. In some cases you can get notice that #33012013 is invite only, but don't worry, nobody is there. If you still want to join it you can PM Lurker69 or Nicelurk. Don't troll or you will be banned! Share your experience with world WNYC Radio show needs people willing to speak about 3301 puzzle Cicada Hunting Guide Cicada 3301 documentary Toronto Star Article 03-Jan-2014 CBS News Article 03-Jan-2014 GPB article 01/05/14 http://www.npr.org/2014/01/05/259959632/the-internets-cicada-a-mystery-without-an-answer%7CNPR story 01/05/14 BBC RADIO MORE ARTICLES: November 2013 media exposure post new ones in this link so we keep main page clean Quick Edit Pile Use this space to make and edit any 'quick' articles which aren't going to be properly formatted or edited, instead of badly editing the articles above. These should be removed once converted into proper articles. *[http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com/wiki/Archived_Menu Archived Old Menu <--Terrible unedited articles, but they contain all the little details and every step of puzzles] *http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com/wiki/November_2013_media_exposure *UNRELATED PUZZLES WE ARE WORKING ON *30C3 videos worth watchi ' 2014's Puzzle' *''POST ALL FAKE PUZZLES YOU FIND HERE'' *'When to expect initial clue' (timestamps of relesed jpgs last year) *'Similar puzzle from /x/, SOLVED' **posted on 3rd Jan (https://boards.4chan.org/x/res/13960554#p13962938) **but does not contain legit PGP ***and author didnt claim he is 3301 **resembling warning pastebin ***from 2013 which also didnt have any legit PGP ***Found this on 4chan, possibly fake but who knows... http://i.4cdn.org/x/src/1388846157520.png Frequently asked questions History *2012's Puzzle **What Happened Part 1 (2012) **What Happened Part 2 (2012) *2013's Puzzle **What Happened Part 1 (2013) **What Happened Part 2 (2013) ::: This articles does not contain every detail of each step of the puzzles, for more detailed informaton check Archived Old Archived or use search NEWS & Recent stuff *Puzzles we found in 2014 and doesnt look legit *'November 2013 media exposure' *'New discovery in dec 2013! 3301 in octal = 1729 in decimal '(Hardy–Ramanujan number) ' *'Wise thoughts from random observer: http://pastebin.com/VvtLxbsb **http://strawpoll.me/851613 *'We solved mysterious BROKEN JPG that was posted in comment under Winds article (posted from Winds IP).' Reference *Cicada song and Instar poem *What is connection between CICADAS and PRIMES (or why they choose cicadas and not some other animal) *Strange 4th Jan 2013 4chan thread *Map of all locations of 3301s posters *OutGuess ( 3301's favorite steganographic tool ) *Gnu Privacy Guard (GPG, a PGP Implementation) *PGP and RSA links *Shamir's Secret Sharing Scheme (SSSS) *The XOR operation *Using the count command *IRC Logs (#33012013) *[[Archived Menu|'Archived Old Menu' <--Terrible unedited articles, but they contain all the little details and every step of puzzles]] :: Note that all articles in old menu are "stubs". Not propperly edited, we were using it to help us with puzzles and afterwards they stayed in their "raw" form. Category:Browse Category:LINKS AND INFORMATIONS ON CICADA PUZZLES FROM 2012 Category:Twitter Category:IRC LOGS